Stories: Thanksgiving but no Thanks
Today is Thanksgiving and Dr. Creep want to prove his love to Galaximus by cooking a beautiful turkey! However, since he was rather tired, he accidentally gave her a fatal disease that only be cured by obtaining the world's purest water... which is ironically found in Jelo's house. Will he be able to grab the liquid and complete the antidote? Cast * Galaximus * Dr. Creep * HIM * Jenny * Lucy Loud * Lori Loud * Blitz Story Dr. Creep is seen standing in front of the oven cooking the turkey when HIM walks in the kitchen HIM: 'What are you doing? '''Dr. Creep: '*turns around, with huge bags under his eyes* Why, cookin' a turkey, of course! 'HIM: '''You look pooped. How long have you been doing this? '''Dr. Creep: '''I just put in the turkey 5 minutes ago! It's not like I've been up all night *yawns* doing genetic experiments... '''HIM: '''You have been at this turkey for hours, huh? '''Dr. Creep: '''I've actually spent hours perfecting the amount of spices the turkey hasssss... *starts to limp on HIM* '''HIM: '*rolls his eyes, and pushes him off* Well, I'm getting of the Looney Express. 'Dr. Creep: '''Good! I needed the alone time anyway... ''When Creep turns around, Lucy is somehow right in front of him! 'Lucy: '''Hello, Creep. ''Dr. Creep screams and gives her a wicked punch in the face 'Lucy: '''Ouch..... What was that for? '''Dr. Creep: '''Sorry. You scared me... Anyway, could you just leave me alone? I need to focus on this turkey! '''Lucy: '''But I made a poem on your army. The Galactic Army. They try and try, but never succeed. You seem to fall apart with unrivaled speed. Wait- a turkey? Why would you make that? '''Dr. Creep: '''Take a look *yawn* at the calendar... *Lucy does and finds out that it's Thanksgiving* '''Lucy: '''Why, it’s Thanksgiving. Well, good thing you ain’t up to something. I could easily stop your evil ways. Lemme guess, this is for that leader of yours? '''Dr. Creep: '''Wait, YOU'RE A HERO? '''Lucy: '''I might like darkness, but I don’t follow evil, immoral paths. I dont want to- be a jerk. '''Dr. Creep: '*gives her a cold hard stare before pointing her the exit* '''GET. OUT. Lucy: 'Dont need to be cross about it. Fangs. *she snaps her fingers, and Fangs, her pet bat, comes to her. Fangs lifts her up and flies away* '''Dr. Creep: '*simply stares in confusion* I... think the turkey is done! Meanwhile, in the throne room 'Mr. Red: '*flips a coin and catches it* Heads or tails? 'Galaximus: '''Heads. Always heads for me. '''Mr. Red: '*looks at his coin* Sorry, lord. Tails. *sees Dr. Creep walking in with the turkey* Well, it's about time! I'll go get the drinks. *walks to the kitchen* 'Jenny: '''Oh boy. That turkey looks so good! '''Dr. Creep: '''I present... T-The turkey made with the most fancy of sssssspices and c-c-c-cooked to perrrfect- *before he can finish, he falls to the floor and falls asleep* '''Galaximus: '''Awww, Creep, you shouldn’t have! This is gonna rock! *starts to eat it* '''Mr. Red: '''Alright, I got the dri- woah. Did Creepinson fell asleep? '''Galaximus: '*burps* I think he did. 'Mr. Red: '''Eh, I'm sure he'll wake up in the morning. ''In the next morning, Dr. Creep wakes up from his sleep 'Dr. Creep: '''Ugh... Ow... My head... W-What happ- *hears moaning in Galaximus' room* S-Sheila? ''When Dr. Creep investigates, he is horrified to see Galaximus on her bed on life support, with RED medics running around frantically '' '''Galaximus: '''Oooohhhh..... What- happened? '''Mr. Red: '*looks at the results* *sharp breath* Oooohhhh, this ain't good... 'Galaximus: '*grabs Red by the collar* What?! What is wrong? 'Mr. Red: '''U-U-Ummm *looks at his paper* W-Well, according to your b-blood tests, you have an extremely rare but fatal disease that can take control of your white blood cells, causing them to try and destroy most of your major organs and they will eventually gonna go and k-kill your brain.*Both Galaximus and Dr. Creep gasp in horror* '''Galaximus: '''Oh no! W-what can we do!?!? YOU GUYS GOTTA DO SOMETHING! '''Dr. Creep: '''Is there a cure to this!? '''Mr. Red: '''Thankfully, yes. But it requires honey, some sour dust and a cup of the purest water known to man. Bad news is I don't know where it is. '''Galaximus: '''YOU HAVE TO FIND THE CURE! My life depends on it..... '''Mr. Red: '''No can do, madam. I don't even think it exis- *Dr. Creep grabs him by the collar and pushes him to a wall* '''Dr. Creep: '''Listen here, you good for nothing red-wearing zombie. I don't care if it might not exist. I don't CARE if you against finding it. And I especially DON'T CARE if it somewhere near the MMO's base! I WILL HAVE YOU HELP ME FIND THAT WATER SOURCE SO I CAN CURE THIS BEAUTIFUL LEADER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? '''Galaximus: '''Or else, Red, I will take you with me...... '''Mr. Red: '*looks very worried* Okay... Okay... *deep breath* I'll do it. I'll meet you and your friends in the computer room. But if we don't find it... Remind your girlfriend to write herself a will... *walks off* 'Dr. Creep: '''Jerk... '''Galaximus: '*gently picks up Creep* Creep- please go get that antidote. I am begging you... *coughs* 'Dr. Creep: '*kneels down* Do not worry, my lord. I will get that antidote, even if it cost my life. I'll do it... for you. 'Galaximus: '''That's my man.... now, go. I believe in you. '''Dr. Creep: '''You got it, lord! '''RED Medic: '''Please lay back down, lord. You're in bed rest until Alas can get the cure. ''Galaximus weakly growls and lays down. Dr. Creep runs down to the computer lab where he meets Mr. Red, HIM and other members 'Mr. Red: '''Done smooching each other, are you? *HIM slaps him on the back of his head* '''HIM: '*satanic voice* Silence! 'Dr. Creep: '''Alright, now. Let's get down to business! Mr. Red. You'll search down any available water fountains, and be sure to type now: Liquid-unique water fountain. '''Mr. Red: '''That's a little specific, but alright. *turns to his computer, pops his fingers and starts typing* '''Dr. Creep: '''Alright, HIM and Squidkiller! I want you guys to grab a jar of honey and a cup of sour dust! '''Squidkiller: '''Alright! ''Alas, Fangs is watching them! 'Mr. Red: '''Hey, guys, I got good news and bad news. The good news is I found the location of the nearest pure water source ever known! ''Dark Jaiden, who was playing the bagpipe as a song for Galaximus, stops. '''HIM: '''Where is it? '''Mr. Red: '''Well, that's the bad news... *shows the location, which is the address of Jelo's house* '''Squidkiller: '''Oh no..... '''Mr. Red: '''Yeeup. The purest water fountain is located in the backyard of Jelo's house, which is most likely heavily guarded. '''Dark Jaiden: Well, I spied on him a few days before he kicked me out while landscaping. He says he's gonna go to Ohio to visit his grandparents or something. So, now that the coast is clear, we can grab that antidote without him even knowing! But seriously, why would he hold the world's purest water? Mr. Red: 'Probably as some sort of noble peace prize or somethin'? '''Dark Jaiden: '''Makes sense. Let's disguise ourselves! '''Dr. Creep: '''Not this time. It was too stereotypical anyways... THIS TIME, we're gonna grab it by force! ''MEANWHILE, XJ-9 walks up to Jelo's house, which is guarded by 2 GUN soldiers. XJ-9 rings the doorbell. '''Jelo: '''Who is it? '''XJ-9: Hey, Gerald! Jelo opens the door. Je'lo: Hello, Jenny! The robot! Err.....what are you doing here? '''Lori: '''A robot? Named Jenny? For a second, I thought it was the Inkling... '''Jenny: '''Like me! '''Lori: '''Oh! I did not even see you! '''Bendy: '''Oh! Hello, gang! Come right in! '''Lucy: '''If I had a heart, I would thank you. '''Bendy: '''Sheesh, that's ''Dark! '' *ba dum tss* ''Lori raises an eyebrow, looking at Bendy. She sighs. 'Blitz: '*calling out* That joke sucked, Bendy! Where'd you learn that one from, logic? *he soon peeks out* ...Did I miss anything? '''Jenny: '''Hi. How long were you hiding there? '''Blitz: Not too long, actually. I was working on something, and I literally just finished, so - uh, yeah... I really just popped down to see what all the noise is. Lori: '''Huh. Well, you picked an interesting time to come. '''Blitz: I... did? Well, I guess it depends on who you're asking there, huh? Lucy: '''I had a visit with some ''friends ''of ours. '''Blitz: 'Ours' sounds a little concerning... Shard: '*sneaks up behind Lucy* BOO! ''Lucy seems unfazed. '''Lucy: '''Nice try. I can't be scared that easily. But, I caught a glimpse of the Galactic Army. That Creep said he was making a turkey. I will assume it was made for their oversized leader. '''Blitz: *to Shard* Hey Shard! *to Lucy* ...A turkey? Well, I guess it is that kind of year... It does make sense, but apart from that, why...? Lucy shrugs Jenny: 'It's not like they could make a turkey evil- or could they? ''While they were talking, Dr. Creep and his team spied on them 'Lori: '''Well, whatever those twerps are up to, they better mind their own business. '''Dr. Creep: '*gets out of sight* Alright! Now we shall strike while we have the chance! 'Mr. Red: '''Permission to use my plans? '''Dr. Creep: '''Dee-nied! I want my love to know that I use MY plans to grab that sample there! '''Mr. Red: '*rolls his eyes* Sure. Good luck with that. 'Squidkiller: '''So, what is your plan? '''Dr. Creep: '''First, we'll do this old school! *pulls out an iron pickaxe* MY old school! *grabs a chest* Everyone, grab a pickaxe! '''Squidkiller: '''Okay, then. *she grabs a pickaxe* '''Dr. Creep: '''Alright! We dig ourselves a hole- '''Mr. Red: '''And die there? *snickers* '''Dr. Creep: '*irritated* WE DIG OURSELVES A HOLE... *calms down* make a line to the water fountain, dig up, grab the liquid and place back down the dirt like nothing ever happen. Sounds cool? 'Squidkiller: '''That sounds like it could work! *starts digging* ''Meanwhile, inside Jelo's house 'Bendy: '''Didja know my creator, Mr. Drew, was a satanic worshipper, Jenny? '''Jenny: '''Really? I never would have guessed... '''Jelo: '''I don't like the sound of that. Bendy, this is a Christian home! '''Bendy: ' Wait, really? I am so sorry, Jelo! I never knew that. I'll try not to mention anything demonic again. 'Jelo: '''Good. Now, who wants to watch a marathon of Crying Breakfast Friends or the Camp Pining Hearts reboot or possibly watch a Love Sentence music video on the VJ show at Kazzap? Or reruns of The Leni and Lori show? '''Dynasty: '*takes a look at the backyard* Umm... Jelo. Do you have a moment? 'Jelo: '''Yes, yes I do. '''Dynasty: '''You might want to look at this... *Jelo sees multiple cracks around his back yard* '''Jelo: '''There went 3 days' work of landscaping. ''*calls Star and Marco, who then arrive in the backyard* Blitz shortly arrives and spots this, too. Wondering what the noise was, again. '''Blitz: Oh for- OK, first of all, why steal what might as well have been a statue? Second of all, why the heck do they need water? There are TOO many questions about this... "You're only adding more questions on, Blitz." Hat Kid was watching, sitting at the top of the rooftop. She waves, and stuck her tongue out. Blitz: Oh great, what do YOU want? Jelo: ''*goes to the roof* Hat Kid, what are you doing? Once again, I am tasked with sending you to community service. ''Dr. Creep then makes way through the dirt and starts to climb up... only to see Jelo standing there, waiting for him Jelo turns and finds Dr. Creep. Jelo: 'Dr. Creep, what are you doing here? '''Dr. Creep: '*makes an awkward smile before grabbing his walkie-talkie* CODE RED! CODE RED! TURN BACK NOW! *goes back to the hole and places back the grass block* 'Jelo: '''That was awkward. I was just gonna ask him what's he doing here. ''Dr. Creep and his team regrouped 'Dr. Creep: '''Alright, well that plan failed. ''Meanwhile in the bushes, Star is hiding. '''H.K: Don't you dare send me to that service. I'm not here for that, but rather - I was going to relay something along. Lori: '''What message could a little twerp like you ''possibly ''convey? '''Dr. Creep: '''Ooooh! A little child wearing multiple hats! I'm SSSOOOOOOO intimidated... '''H.K: ...OK. OK. I get it. So, let me get this straight... This is supposed to be expected? Blitz: Yeah, uh... You know, if you showed your face more often out of these slim dimensions - maybe they'd understand you more- Hat Kid sighs and slides down. H.K: First of all - shut up, Blitz. Second of all, for all I'm concerned - ...I'm actually suspicious of whatever this 'pure water' is. How can it be so pure anyways, and why is it important in one's... turkey? Blitz: ...We don't know. Lucy: '''Perhaps this water can make sure that the turkey is- the word you folks use is "sanitary". '''H.K: OK, so here's another question; why the heck is it being used in said turkey which is meant to be made for Galaximus? Blitz seems... puzzled. Blitz: What, the giant Inkling goddess? Wait. Water kills, what's the big deal, Mad Hatter? H.K: *mischevious laugh* It's no big deal at all... Second of all... I'm not the crazy one here, you panic in shambles with no shreds of metal left! Blitz gulps a little bit and sighs heavily. Blitz: ...You're either going to SCRAM, or get dismantled. I wonder which it would rather be?! *he sounds agitated* Jenny: '''Hmmm.... water. But we Inklings hate water! This water must be very sacred. '''Lori: '''Literally, who in the right mind ever heard of such a wacky liquid? '''H.K: To be honest, that's what I came to really ponder. But it turns out the mouse has already taken the cheese... So I guess I'm too late. Blitz: Maybe you should SPRINT next time or something, you know! One of the NORMAL abilities you have? H.K: *sigh* ...Why you suggest that is beyond me... Whatever... But the real mystery is why water is needed... I don't get it. Blitz: ...I could research it, maybe? No? Yes? Lori is searching it up on her phone. Lori: '''Well, it can cure deadly diseases. Maybe that dirty Galaximus is sick. '''Blitz: Well, sounds about right... Well, at the end of the day, an enemy's an enemy, so, uh- H.K: But if there's no villain, what do you fight against? Yourself? A mirror? Blitz: ...Good enough point. *he shrugs* Look, just take SOME - not all. Well. If the rest agree? H.K: ...Nope! *slows time, takes a bucket full of the water in question, and runs off - restoring time to normal when she left* Blitz: Darn it! *heavy sigh* That was all me... Jelo: 'She got away! ''*chases after H.K, but quickly stops* ''Then again, days are boring without Galaximus. ''*pause* ''No, wait. I think I lost her. ''*grabs out GPS and a sword* MEANWHILE, while Dr. Creep and his gang are hiding 'Dr. Creep: '*thinks, then gets an idea* I GOT ANOTHER ONE! Hey, HIM! You're some sort of devil, right? 'HIM: '''yES..... WHY? '''Dr. Creep: '''I want you to make some sort of portal and summon some, like, flyin' demons or somethin'! I'll give us the distraction we'll need! '''HIM: '''Fine. *summons some evil spirits, and send them into the house* That should do it! '''Dr. Creep: '''PERFECT-O! ''Meanwhile, inside Jelo's house 'Bendy: '*gets ready to eat a can of bacon soup when he sniffs the air* Something awfully smells like demons... 'Lucy: '*claps her hands, which turn the lights off, and lights candles* Allow me. Oh spirits- speak to me..... Hmmmm..... Yes, I see. Go and give them the what-for. *claps her hands, turning the lights back on* Perfect.Those spirits should go right back to the sender. 'Bendy: '*stares blankly at Lucy* ... Teach me, master. *sees HIM trying to grab a sample from the fountain* Hey Hey HEY! 'Him: '''Uh..... *slowly walks away* '''Lucy: '''Leave now. Or else. ''HIM just stays put. 'Bendy: '''Don't worry, I got this! *tighten his bowtie, strechs his arm to reach HIM's leg and throws him into a bush, in the process of spilling the sample* '''Lori: '''Nice one, clumsy! '''Bendy: '''Please. Call me Bendy. ''MEANWHILE 'Dr. Creep: '''HIM! You alright? '''HIM: '''Yeah..... I'm fine. '''Star: '''Coast clear. '''Dr. Creep: '''Don't worry, guys! I have plenty more ideas where that came from and I know for certain that one of them is gonna take us to the fountain! ''After a brief montage of failed attempts, the majority of Dr. Creep's forces are seen resting from their injuries while Dr. Creep is seen laying down face-first, seemingly not caring anymore 'Squidkiller: '''Tell me you have more ideas. Please! '''Dr. Creep: '*muffled* Nah. Fresh out of idea... 'Mr. Red: '... Can we use mine now? 'Dr. Creep: '*angered growl* '''Yes. Dark Jaiden: 'Fiiiiiiiinally. '''Mr. Red: '*claps his hands* Alright, everyone! Listen up! Everyone listens very closely to Mr. Red. 'Mr. Red: '''Alright. I have a plan to get that water fountain, but all of you have to listen VERY carefully. Understood? '''Sqiudkiller: '''To help Lady Galaximus, I will do anything. '''Mr. Red: '''Alright. SO! At the front porch, we shall provide a distraction that will hopefully draw out at least nearly ALL the members of the gang. Meanwhile, Squidkiller and Agent Red will try to get the sample, with Agent Red being heavy support if any gang members are in the backyard. Then, this is my favorite part, we surprise them by rigging up explosives and BLOW UP THEIR HOUSE, while we make our escape! Any questions? ''Silence 'Dr. Creep: '''Actually, that could work! I never should've doubted you, Red! *hears ringing from his phone* Oh, wait. Could be our Lord. Give me a moment. *answers it* Yello! *hears loud coughing from the phone* '''Galaximus: '''Are things *coughs* going well? '''Dr. Creep: '''Unfortunately, no. But don't worry! Mr. Red has provided us a plan that could actually work really well! '''Galaximus: '''It better work... '''RED Medic: '*in the background* HEY! What are you doing with that phone, Sheila! You weren't allowed to use electronics during your bedrest tim- Galaximus extends one of her tentacles and slaps the RED medic. 'RED Medic: '''AUGH! That's it! RED Soldier! Shut down the WiFi! '''Galaximus: '*growls* See if I car- *phone goes to feedback* 'Dr. Creep: '*puts away his phone* We gotta hurry up! Who knows when she'll drop dead! Meanwhile, in Jelo's house, most of the gang members are very tired of the constant assaults from Dr. Creep. 'Bendy: '*performing a headstand, with bags in his eyes* Jenny is slumped on the couch, exhausted. Lori is slowly tapping her phone, and Lucy- seems pretty normal. Then suddenly, a knock is heard at the door 'Shard: '''Aw, c'mon! Durin' my chargin' period! Jenny? '''Jenny: '''Oh. Hey Shard. What's up? '''Shard: '''Could ya do me a favor and check on the door or somethin'? I'm in the middle of recharging my battery! ''Jenny sighs, gets up, and walks to the door. Before she can open it, the door was busted open, revealing Dr. Creep, HIM and a small army of Galactic Army members 'HIM: '''Surrender the water or die! '''Jenny: '''Never! '''Bendy: '''Dude. Can it wait? We're absolutely pooped out by your assau- *Dr. Creep shoves a stick of TNT onto Bendy's face, which it blew up in the process* '''Lori: '''Literally, can you guys just leave? '''Dr. Creep: '*juggling Creeper eggs* Well, why don't you just make us! 'Shard: '*comes out* We did that, like, 27 times already! 'Lori: '*rolls her eyes* So, what feeble, unsuccessful plot do you have this time? Not like it will work... 'Dr. Creep: '''Since we can't take the sample sneakily, we're gonna have to take it... BY FORCE! CHARGE!!! *the Galactic Army rushes towards them* '''Shard: '''Finally! Some action! *him and the LRG charges back* '''Lucy: '''Go get em', Fangs. *Fangs flies at the Galactic Army* '''Lori: '''Hey, Jenny! I got a plan! *Lori lifts Jenny and holds her like a cannon* Get ready to fire! '''Jenny: '''Got it! ''Marco busts in Jelo's house! '''Marco: '''What's going on? ''*spots the villains* ''Oh. ''KARATE CHOP! HIIIII-YAAAA! *karate-chops Dr. Creep*'' Meanwhile, in the backyard 'Agent Red: '*looks around the backyard* Coast is clear. Let's move in, Squidkiller. While Agent Red moves into the backyard, Jelo and Star spot him! 'Jelo: '''Caught you now, Agent Red! '''Star: '''Ribbon Rope Strap! ''Star's spell ties Agent Red up with a red ribbon. 'Jelo: '''Can you please tell me what you're up to? 'Coz I called the FBI so they can catch you. '''Agent Red: '*breaks free of the ribbon, tackles Jelo and shoves a gun into his mouth* YOU WON'T CALL JACK! 'Jelo: '''I'm not as weak as you think! I know self-defense! ''Jelo punches Agent Red, making him drop the gun. Jelo then grabs a rock from the backyard and knocks out Agent Red. 'Agent Red: '''Squidkiller! Grab the sample and get the frick out of here as fast as you can! ''Marco drags a beaten-up Squidkiller and puts her on the kiddie pool. 'Marco: '''What? She's a bad guy. ''Then suddenly, Dr. Creep and his forces busted in 'Dr. Creep: '''DON'T HOLD BACK! SHOW NO MERCY! '''GET THAT WATER FOUNTAIN!!!!!!!! '*they all charged at it* '''Jelo: DUDE! Why do you want to steal an ornament of my beautiful backyard that TOOK ME 3 MONTHS TO FINISH?! Dr. Creep: 'I got my own reasons and MY REASONS ONLY! Give us a sample of the water *shows a lever* and we won't have to go to extreme measures! '''Jelo: '''What water? '''Dark Jaiden: '''The pure water. '''Jelo: '"Pure water"? Seriously? 'Dark Jaiden: '''Don't play dumb with us! Give it to us now and we won't hurt you. ''The FBI, the MMO and the police arrive! '''XJ-9: Excuse me, we need your help! Dr. Creep: '''THAT'S IT! If you guys want a reason, I'll give you one! *he then flips the switch, in which Jelo's entire house BLEW UP and fireworks came* '''Jelo:'' MY HOUSE! You blew up my freaking house!'' Star: ''*comforting Jelo, patting him on the back* There, there. Hey, wanna hang out in Marco's house? '''Jelo: '''Sure....but I'll stay there until my house gets rebuilt. '''Marco: '''Okay....? Come on, we got nachos for brunch. ''Star, Marco and Jelo walk to the Diaz Residence. Officer Esmeralda arrives. Officer Esmeralda: ''*ehem* Officer Esmeralda here. We heard reports of villainy, random ambush attacks, and...houses blowing up. '''Bendy: '''Wait. Look at the fireworks! ''The fireworks then form Galaximus' face with the words saying "Get well soon, Sheila!" Jenny: '''Wait. Is that what I think it is?! '''XJ-9: ..."Get well soon, Shiela"?' '''What the...? '''MMO Soldier: '''What? '''Dr. Creep: '''Yes. You are reading it right. During Thanksgiving, I undercooked the turkey and accidentally gave her a very deadly disease that could kill her in mere hours. I'm only doing these assaults because I *sniff* I really want to show my true love to her by getting that same so I can complete that antidote, but YOU GUYS KEEP INTERVENING AS IF YOU GUYS '''WANT '''SHEILA TO DIE, YOU MISERABLE- *falls into tears* '''Marco: '*stops for a while*' '''You could've told us earlier. '''Jenny: '*seems a little sad* I hate her, but- she is my sister. Janna walks by the burning wreckage which was Jelo's house. Janna: '''It's like they say. You snooze, you lose. *blows a raspberry at Dr. Creep* 'Star: '''Why didn't you tell us Sheila was sick? '''Squidkiller: '''We thought you guys would not help us and be happy with glee. '''Janna: '''Wow. Okay...so...what now? '''Dr. Creep: '''I can't believe I'm gonna ask this, especially to some stupid heroes like you, but PLEASE give us a sample of that water. PLEASE!!!! '''Lori: '''Why should we trust you? For all we know, this could be a lie! And no doubt that overgrown Inkling will go back to her old ways! ''An injured Agent Red managed to get a sample 'Agent Red: '''I got it! Let's get out of here! ''Before Jenny and Lori can react, Dr. Creep grabs 2 iron swords and fatally stabs the both of them But Lucy somehow shows up in front of them! '''Lucy: '''Not so fast. '''Mr. Red: NOW! *some hiding RED Soldiers tackles Lucy* Let's get out of here before Lucy can recover! *a RED helicopter came* Lucy: 'Drat. I could have helped with the funeral. '''Dr. Creep: '''Sorry! Perhaps you can help us with a wedding in the future! Adiós! *Dr. Creep and his forces then fly away in the helicopter* '''Squidkiller: '''We gotta get it to her, fast! '''Mr. Red: '''MAX SPEED, PILOT! '''RED Pilot: '''Yes, sir! ''Meanwhile.... 'Galaximus: '''NO! I'M STAYING ALIVE! GET OUT! '''Lucy: '''Fine. But I gave you a discount. *walks out, pushing everyone aside* '''RED Medic 1: '''Sheesh. I've seen a lot of emo kids, but this is ridiculous. '''RED Medic 2: '*static from his earpiece* Wait, hold on. I'm getting something. Hello? ... Uh huh. Uh huh. Good! Prepare it as soon as possible. Good news, lord. They finally managed to get a sample of the pure water. 'Lucy: '''Yeah- by brutalizing my friends. '''RED Medic 1: '''Could someone just show this kid the exit? '''Galaximus: '''Great. That should cure me. ''Meanwhile, in the lab 'Dr. Creep: '''Pure water. Check. Honey. Check. Sour dust. Checkeroo! We got 'em all! '''Galaximus: '''Great! Let me have it! '''Mr. Red: '''Add in the ingredients before she gets a heart attack. ''Dr. Creep, in a panic, adds in all the ingredients at once and stirs them in 'Dr. Creep: '''DONE! *uses his Elytra wings to fly over Galaximus' mouth and pours the antidote into her mouth* '''Galaximus: '''I- feel- GREAT! '''RED Medic 2: '''That's a good thing because your heartrate and blood pressure are reaching to normality. Keep her in bedrest for a day or so and she'll be up in no time. '''Galaximus: '''Alright. Thank you, Creep. ''Lucy appears again! She is holding a shovel 'Lucy: '''Sigh. I see you are better. Good day to you all. *walks away, dragging the shovel* '''Agent Red: '''If I see your face again, Lucy, I'll break it. '''Dr. Creep: '''Ha! See, beautiful? It was my plan that saved your soul! '''Mr. Red: '''Dude, I saved your girlfriend with my plan- '''Dr. Creep: '''SHHhhHHhhH! ''Galaximus picks up Dr. Creep and hugs him 'Galaximus: '''Thanks, Creep. '''Dr. Creep: '''With pleasure! *hugs back* '''Mr. Red: '''IT WAS MY IDEA TO BEGIN WI- *HIM slaps him hard enough to knock him out* '''Galaximus: '''I feel better than ever! I feel like I could do anything! But how could you ever come up with such a genius idea? '''Dr. Creep: '''All it takes is a little knowledge~ '''Galaximus: '''Well, in that regard, you are the smartest in this joint! Behind me, of course. '''Dr. Creep: '''Of course, superior cutie~ ''Galaximus blushes 'Lucy: '''So, this is what they call love- Gross. '''Mr. Red: '*wakes up* Get out. 'Dark Jaiden: '''Star and Marco gave you a package. And some balloons. And I 100% guarantee that 1) they're not bombs or booby-traps, and 2) they don't seem like themselves. ''It's some Get Well Soon gifts. '''Galaximus: '''Those nerds actually- got me something? Wow.... '''Dr. Creep: '''Huh. Neat. Anyways, I'm glad you're okay now, sweetie. If you like I can make you some soup. '''Dark '''Jaiden: '''Soup for Lady Galaximus, you say? Well this time, I'm the one cooking. Hopefully she isn't allergic to any of the exotic spices I just bought! Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker Category:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21 Category:Stories by BoltBlizard Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam Category:Pages without links